The present invention relates to the field of embossing technique. For example, the systems, methods and devices of the present invention are applied to making lab cards for biological assays. The field of nucleic acid assays has been transformed by microarrays which allow extremely high-throughput and parallel monitoring of gene expression events, expression profiling, diagnostics and large-scale, high-resolution analyses, among other applications. Microarrays are used in biological research, clinical diagnostics, drug discovery, environmental monitoring, forensics and many other fields.
Current genetic research generally relies on a multiplicity of distinct processes to elucidate the nucleic acid sequences, with each process to introducing a potential for error into the overall process. These processes also draw from a large number of distinct disciplines, including chemistry, molecular biology, medicine and others. It would therefore be desirable to integrate the various process used in genetic diagnosis, in a single process, at a minimum cost, and with a maximum ease of operation.
Interest has been growing in the fabrication of microfluidic devices. Typically, advances in the semiconductor manufacturing arts have been translated to the fabrication of micromechanical structures, e.g., micropumps, microvalves and the like, and microfluidic devices including miniature chambers and flow passages.
A number of researchers have attempted to employ these microfabrication techniques in the miniaturization of some of the processes involved in genetic analysis in particular. Conventional approaches often will inevitably involve extremely complicated fluidic networks as more and more reagents are added into systems, and more samples are processed. By going to a smaller platform, such fluidic complexity brings many concerns such as difficulty in fabrication, higher manufacture cost, lower system reliability, etc. Thus, there's a need to have a simpler way to fabricate micromechanical structures in a controlled fashion. Various embodiments of the present invention meet this and other needs.